


The things we do for love

by Gwilesolajslut



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Group, Gwiles, Multi, Open Relationship, Smut, Threesome, garbage, gwendolaj - Freeform, gwilesolaj, rpf warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwilesolajslut/pseuds/Gwilesolajslut
Summary: Ok, so...1) chapter 1 is a tease2) future chapters may have some fucked up, amazing, unconventional, earth-shattering smut, so stay tuned!3) It’s likely you will hate this. It might even induce vomit. Personally, I’m trying to make this hot af. This totally fits my kink. Anyway....4) If a second chapter is if of interest, please let me know!
Relationships: Nik/gwen, gwen/Giles/nik, gwen/giles
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

She scrolled mindlessly through her phone, sipping a glass of wine, one long leg draped over the other. She was relaxing on the sofa, in the hotel suite that she and Giles were sharing for the weekend. They were both tired and weary after an emotionally and mentally draining week and decided to check into their favorite London hotel for a very special evening. So many emails, text messages, DM’s. Friends, family, people she had worked with, industry acquaintances... even fans. She hadn’t answered many. Only the people she knew truly loved and supported her. The ones who needed to know that she was, in fact, ok. The ones who knew the truth.

Many had read the stories slowly seeping their way through the Internet, on various forms of social media and gossip outlets. It wasn’t the first time she and Nik had weathered rumors, and she knew it likely wouldn’t be the last. Few truly knew and understood the bond and relationship the two had developed over the years. As she sipped the last of her wine and sat the glass down on the table, she decided to put her phone away and not worry about what anyone else had to say or think. At least not tonight. Tonight belonged to her. 

Giles interrupted her thoughts, as he entered the room, offering her a refill on her wine, while also pouring himself a glass.

“More, darling?” He slightly smiled at her, widening his eyes while waiting on her response. 

“Please. And, thank you. We deserve more than this mediocre bottle wine after this week, that’s for certain.” She said, taking a sip, as Giles sat down beside her on the sofa.

“I second that! Luckily I’ve saved the better bottle to share with our guest! Cheers to an evening of relaxation, mediocre wine, and hopefully a good time... for you, anyway!” Giles gently clinked his glass against hers as they exchanged a quick laugh and knowing glance. 

Gwen sat her glass down and leaned over to rest her head against Giles’ chest, taking in the smell of his cologne and the feel of his body against hers, as he put his arm around her, pulling her into him. He was a rare gem. One that some people just couldn’t understand. Someone she had immediately found a kindred spirit with all those years ago. They connected on a level that she had never found with anyone else. He took the time to invest in their friendship. In her. No one else has ever done that before Giles Deacon. He had always been there for her, during her best times and her worst, so as time passed, it just made sense they come together as lovers, too. From the very beginning, they knew they could never be a monogamous couple. It wasn’t in the cards for either of them. They both enjoyed one another, however had decided early on in their relationship that they both also valued the company of other people. And, of either sex. They also enjoyed having sexual experiences together, with others. The two had agreed that marriage was not something either saw for themselves. They were very much on the same diverse and unconventional page and loved that aspect of their life together. 

When she was away filming GoT, he knew what went on. There was always a transparency between them. She told him everything, as did he. As things developed with Nik over the years, Giles was always supportive, knowing Nik was there to provide for her emotionally and physically and look after her when he couldn’t be there. And while her relationship with Nik had not been easy or consistent over the years, she and Giles had always remained rock solid. He was home to her. She always came home to Giles. The two men that Gwen loved were always very aware of one thing. They shared the love of one amazing woman.

Gwen was so thankful for the two men that had managed to agree and make compromises to share her love. It wasn’t easy and she of all people knew that best. She was aware that very few people could accept, understand or agree with the dynamics of the relationship the three shared. Only a very small circle of trusted friends and family members knew the details behind the relationship and Gwen had always hoped to keep things that way, trying to keep her private life out of the public eye as much as possible. Unfortunately, she had become too trusting with some of the people she considered to be friends and had discovered that more people knew details of the relationship than she had ever told. Taking a inventory of those who meant most, she had decided to trim down her personal Instagram and only allow the people she valued and trusted most to follow her personal account. Little did she know this would unleash a fury of gossip and speculation. 

Gwen gently pulled back from his embrace, reaching up to lightly kiss him on the lips. 

“I love you, Giles. You mean more to me than anyone. You are my priority. Still. You know that right?” She was holding his face between her hands, searching his face for the confirmation she needed. 

“Of course I know that, love. You don’t need to remind me.” He tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear and smiled at her, giving her the reassurance she needed. He could say so much to her with just a small smile. 

Gwen repositioned herself to straddle Giles, so she could see him face to face. Earlier, she had readied for the evening by taking a long, hot, candlelit bath in the lavish hotel tub, anticipating and fantasizing about the evening and night ahead. Giles could smell the remnants of the sweetly scented bath bomb she used, as he buried his face against her chest. She held his head there for a moment, kissing his forehead and running her long fingers slowly through his hair, taking in his musky, familiar scent. Home, she thought. That smell was home to her. 

When she had dressed for the evening ,she had decided on a thin, loose-fitting, light grey, silk dress that fell several inches above her knee when standing. It was simple and sexy. Giles was lightly running his hands up and down the fabric on her sides, appreciating the way it felt against her soft skin. They shared long passionate kisses, with her firmly holding his face in her hands. In control, as usual. The way she liked it. 

He could feel the warmth from her core, pressing firm against the bulge growing in his trousers. She was lightly grinding her hips against him- just enough to tease. He ran his hands down and cupped her ass, pulling her closer, kissing her deeper. He slowly inched his way under the hem of her dress, running his hands lightly up her thighs, exploring her soft skin. The fabric that was draping his hand and was the barrier between the two of them was so thin. His hands were now fully under the dress, on her hips. He traced the edge of the small strip of fabric holding her panties together. Giles snapped back into reality quickly, as Gwen drew back, breaking their kiss and stopping his hands from exploring with a swift movement down to her sides. The half grin, half smirk on her face instantly told him the festivities were going to come to a halt. She liked to be in control, and most time he allowed her to be. She was a Fucking Goddess. He knew he was a lucky man and never took that for granted. The sight of her, seductively perched on his lap, her hair slightly messy in the sexiest of ways, asserting her authority to stop the exploration under her dress. She owned him and he was perfectly ok with it. 

“Mr. Deacon...” she growled, slowly and seductively. “Have you no manners this evening?”

“Why would you ask such a thing, love?” He looked at her with his famous half grin- the one he knew she hated. He usually saved it for annoying photographers or to just plain annoy her. She glared back at him with the equivalent of her signature look that always got under his skin. 

“You do know it’s rude to begin a meal before all members of your party are present. I believe we’ve discussed this before?” She said, looking away with exaggerated disinterest for a moment. When she looked back they both couldn’t help but break character and laugh for a moment. Gwen planted a quick kiss on his forehead. And slowly removed herself from his lap. Giles knew he would be waiting. 

“I’m going to go freshen up. I should only be a few minutes. What time is it, darling?”

“Don’t worry you have time. Nik won’t be here to join us for about another 20 minutes. And if he’s late like he normally is, I can’t make him any promises that there will be anything left over for him if you come back in this room looking any better than you already do.” Giles shouted loud enough for her to hear as she was walking away. 

“The things we do for love” he whispered to himself with a small laugh, after he knew she was out of earshot. He knew Nik felt the same. These encounters were for Gwen and Gwen only. The two of them were never sexually involved with one another when they happened. It was all about her. Pleasing her, allowing control, having a sexual experience with two men she loved so very much, at the same time, was something she enjoyed and they had all become accustomed to over time. 

Giles rested on the couch, waiting for Gwen to return and for Nikolaj to arrive. They had a long, exciting evening ahead of them, pleasing the woman they both love. A fairly unconventional Saturday evening for most, but the three of them had come to enjoy their occasional encounters and tried to schedule them consistently. 

Gwen returned with freshly styled hair, some red lipstick and a pair of black heels on. She looked so incredibly beautiful to him. Just as she preparing to sit down next to Giles, she heard a light knock on the door.

It was Nikolaj. 

Her heart jumped knowing she hadn’t seen him in a few weeks and he was right on the other side of the door. She walked slowly toward the door, and stood almost shyly silent before opening it....


	2. The long, difficult, and very unconventional road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A backstory to how this evening/scenario came to be, and honestly my own POV on how I could make this at all believable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t planning to invest myself in a backstory, or even multiple chapters, yet here we are. Since I decided to write myself down this path, I guess I feel the need to explain a rational and logical way for any of this to happen. The burden is on me to make it at least believable. Last boring-ass chapter. The smut you all showed up for is coming, I swear!!!

Pausing short of the door, Gwen took a deep breath before pulling it open slowly. He stood there, braced against the doorway, grinning from ear to ear like he always does when he sees her. He had just finished running his hand through his thick hair, leaving it slightly tousled. Her heart skipped a beat. Why did he always do that to her? She quickly realized that she must have been staring at him for longer than she had thought. 

“Are you going to invite me in or could I interest you in a photo with me? Or my autograph?” He shot at her, with a wink. She caught him eyeing her dress, which was barely leaving anything to his imagination or memory. That was fine by him. He was tired of always having to imagine and remember. He wanted what was under that dress so bad he could taste it. And he was longing to taste it all so very desperately. 

Gwen slowly backed away, opening the door to allow him to pass. He let his hand glide along her stomach and side as he slowly brushed past. He was still holding her gaze, doing a seductive, sexy dance with her eyes. It was eye sex. That’s what they had always jokingly referred to it as. Sometimes it was the only way they could communicate in a crowd, or around others. After the door closed, Nik moved in to embrace and kiss her. It had been a few weeks since they had last been together. They had intentionally kept their distance while the recent rumors died down a bit. The time they spent apart had always been difficult, but was something they knew they had to endure to continue the relationship they both wanted. 

“I’ve missed you” Gwen said quietly, after finishing the long, passionate kiss they shared. His arms were wrapped around her tightly, pulling her to him. 

“I’ve missed you, too. You look... amazing.... my God.” He struggled for words as he pulled back slightly to take in the full sight of her. She did a quick seductive #MODELLING pose as he continued to check her out. Smiling, he pulled her back toward him, firmly grabbing her ass with both hands, causing the back of her slip dress to rise with his grasp, letting in a cool draft under her hem. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer, planting gentle kisses on his cheek, nuzzling against him and enjoying the sensation of his facial hair against her skin. 

She closed her eyes, taking in the senses she was experiencing while holding him close. He was the fire that burned deep inside her. He was excitement, passion, escape from reality. He made her feel alive and free. He provided her so many of the things that her relationship with Giles lacked. That’s was not a bad thing. She and Giles shared so many other necessary things that she would never get from Nik. It was a perfect balance, but not one that was found easily or quickly. 

And Gwen fulfilled the same needs for Nik. His wife was fully aware of the relationship they had, but not supportive of it, by any means. They had struggles in their own marriage for years, trying various ways to try to make things work. After filming for GoT began and Nik was away from the family more, putting further strain on an already fractured union. They had come to the compromise that they would each live separate lives while he was away filming, and also if Nukaka was away, on location. They could both see other people and agreed that they still would always be a united front for their daughters until they figured out a way to make things work or otherwise.

This seemed to work well for the couple for the first season of GoT. Soon after, he met Gwen. They were nearly inseparable, instantly. Eventually, they began “exclusively” seeing one another while on location and filming. He would go home after wrap, and that was family time. They might sneak away a time or two to see one another, or share phone calls and text messages, but for the most part, when they were not working together, they were not really a couple and returned to their respective partners. 

Things had been running particularly hot for the two since reconnecting shortly after the Emmy’s. While this was Nik and Nukaka’s final public appearance as a couple, privately they had quietly separated a few months prior. Nik had retreated to his home in LA for the majority of his time. Until a few weeks ago, she had been able to spend time with Nik fairly regularly, without it going unnoticed. While always discreet, at some point they knew people would begin to take notice, which is what they tried to avoid at very expensive cost- private jets, discreet hotels and resorts, well-tipped drivers of reputable car services, great assistants, and a few sizable payments to cover their paparazzi mistakes. The long, difficult, and very unconventional road that led them here to this world of compromise had not been an easy one to travel, but as Gwen held Nik, with Giles nearby in the next room, she knew she had everything she needed, only if for a night. And Gwen was eager to get that night started...


	3. This is what you came for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some smut!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to position this in the most appealing way possible, showing the connection Gwen shares with the two men. I plan on upping the smut/kink factor in the next chapter- just a trigger warning!

Their embrace was interrupted by Giles making an entrance, investigating the voices he heard from the other room. 

“Hi, there! How’s it going?” Giles extended a friendly hand to Nik. The two were surprisingly at ease and comfortable with one another, given the situation being anything but normal for the average person. 

“You know, just living the ‘American Dream’, or at least making a solid effort to.” He replied, with a short laugh. 

Giles offered Nik a drink. He gladly accepted. As two shared a light conversation over a glass of bourbon, Gwen took a moment to step away to make sure the other room was prepared for the evening. Whenever they met like this, she always tried to make sure everything was in order so they were all comfortable as the evening activities progressed. The bed was already turned down and stripped of the decorative pillows that had been stacked against the high, leather headboard of the bed when they’d arrived. She had brought several LED pillar candles from home to sit around the room. Gwen loved making sure the atmosphere was just right. She was great at the small details. She adjusted the lighting to be a bit dimmer in the room and placed a few bottles of water on one of the nightstands, next to a box of condoms. She always brought them in case someone decided it was in order, but they usually went unused. She also brought a new pack of menthols and a lighter, even though none of them currently smoked regularly. Those NEVER went unused, since they each enjoyed a cigarette after good sex. On the other nightstand was a large LV tote she had owned for years and had converted into what Giles joking referred to as her “Mobile pleasure kit”. A sizable bag, full of various goodies and toys she normally favored for an evening like this. Everything from vibrators to wrist restraints and blindfolds to a paddle.

Deciding she was pleased with how things were, she moved the bathroom, giving herself one last look in the mirror. She checked how she looked from various angles and poses, smoothing the creases from her dress. She fluffed her hair and carefully reapplied a thin layer of her lipstick, knowing it was pointless. A quick final glance in the mirror and a spritz of her perfume and she finally felt comfortable and confident. She could hear the voices of the two men drawing nearer and also Nik spouting some sort of nonsense before she opened the door. 

“Hello?? Did you leave us here? Is THIS how it all ends??? Just Giles and I here alone?? What’s in this ba— ... ohhh! I remember THIS bag!” She could hear him rambling from a room away. She had to admit, she did miss his constant need to push her buttons, occasionally. As she emerged from the bathroom, she found a partially-amused Giles, downing the remainder of his drink, while perched on the side of the bed. He was watching Nik sort through the contents of her bag, pulling out various items and eyeing them like an old man trying to read a menu without his glasses. 

“This one looks interesting!” He proclaimed, holding up a vibrating egg, with its remote control, eyeing it like he was silently trying to figure out the logistics of something entirely foreign to him. Gwen walked to where he was standing next to the bedside table and slowly took the toy from his hand. Holding down the power button until it gave a quick vibration to let her know it was powered on, she locked eyes with him and then turned to also seductively look at Giles. She moved to sit on the very edge of the bed, part way between where Nik was standing and Giles was already sitting. She leaned back on one hand, slowly spreading her legs apart, teasingly moving the egg toward where it was to be buried while tilting her head back, allowing her hair to fall down her back. She knew both of their eyes were glued to her with full attention, so she was going to give them a show. With her head tilted back, she licked her lips, letting out a soft gasp as the toy met the barrier of her panties. Spreading her legs even further apart, she exposed the thin strip of fabric she was slowly rubbing the toy against, to the very interested duo currently hanging on every move she made. Hooking her long fingers around the edge of the already wet fabric covering her slit, she moved it to the side and slowly pushed the egg deep inside of her, letting out a short gasp as it easily slid in. 

Both sets of eyes were entirely fixed on her as she stood up from the edge of the bed, easing her arms up, pulling the dress with them, to slowly remove the sheer layer of silk covering her body. Gwen released the fabric from her hands, allowing it to billow to the floor. Still making sure they were both watching, she hooked her thumbs into each side of her lace panties, pulling them down over her hips, letting them fall to the floor next to the pile of silk. She turned around and inched her way to the center of the bed, making sure each of the men had a clear view of what they came for. Flushed with the perfect shade of pink from her arousal, her outer lips were already glazed with her excess juice. Stopping to spread her knees apart a bit more, she bent down toward the bed, resting on her forearms to display her round ass pushing into the air. Slowly she stretched herself forward to allow them to see all of her. Gwen was fully exposed to both of them and they were not wasting the opportunity to take in the view in front of them. The were each trapped in their own thoughts and desires, staring at her. Ridiculously wet and aroused, her glistening folds opened like flower petals in a breathtaking abstract artwork. Her most intimate parts fully in their view. They were perfectly imperfect. Just like she was. 

Gwen looked back to catch a glimpse of each of their faces and almost had to stifle a small laugh. Each looked dumbfounded and speechless, watching the show so intently that she was putting on for them. All Nik could think about was being underneath her, pulling her down on his face, plunging his tongue as deep as it would go and licking every drop he could possibly suck from her. He loved the feeling of her above him, resting her weight on him while he explored every fold and crease being offered to his tongue and mouth. He could almost feel her usual slow, steady rhythm she kept while he would devour her. He could do it (and had done it many times) for hours, anywhere, in any position. And she loved receiving it because it was something not normally offered on the sexual menu she was used to. She usually came quickest when Nik’s mouth was doing the job. His tongue could do unimaginable things. They were a very compatible pair in that particular sport. A sport that Giles had always declined to participate in- simply a personal preference, which she always respected. He made it up to her in other ways. 

Giles’ mind was also wandering in anticipation. When he agreed to participate in these “meetups”, as he referred to them, Giles preferred being largely a spectator, but had always happily engaged when the mood was right. The favorite kink he and Gwen shared was watching the other having sex with someone else. Plain and simple. Getting to watch her from a different perspective while she was receiving pleasure was very enjoyable to Giles. She enjoyed the feeling of being watched, too. They were both very open and sexually compatible in many ways. Over the years, they enjoyed exploring different sexual experiences, both as a couple and individually. They enjoyed the company of their same sex and fully supported and encouraged that with one another. Once in a discussion about sexual identity, they had jokingly agreed they both identified as “try-sexual” since they had tried almost everything they were aware of at one time or another. They cherished the uniqueness and unconventionality of their sex life and celebrated that they had the luck of finding one another. This was one of the key things they appreciated about their relationship. 

Slowly raising herself back up, she turned back around to face both men. She was poised on her knees, with her legs spread apart and partially kneeling back on her heels. A hand was rested on each thigh and she slowly began moving them up her body, across her mid section, coming to rest with her fingers gently rolling and massaging her nipples. She slightly arched backwards at the sensation.

“Press the button once” She said in a breathy, low voice to Nik, who was in control of the remote. He did what he was told, without hesitation, barely breaking the hungry stare they were maintaining. Gwen immediately let out a small moan, closing her eyes and biting her lip. She started gently rocking her hips against the silent vibrations from the toy deep inside her. Nik could feel his erection straining against his trousers and wanted to release it so badly. He fought the urge to not pin her down and fuck her the way he knew she liked it- rough and passionate. He had done it before, and he knew Giles would have no objections to it. 

“Press the button again..” Gwen almost begged, letting out a jolted moan in reaction to the vibrations that Nik increased. Still rocking against the sensations building inside her, she moved a hand down to try to release the tension. Even she was surprised by how wet she was. Her hand was instantly coated in the slick mess she was making. She began to rub herself a bit feverishly, the way she did when she knew she needed it quickly. It wasn’t far off, she could feel it. Her face was flushed and her eyes pressed shut as she started to make the small moans that usually signaled her impending explosion. Her free hand was rolling and pinching her left nipple, which was starting to show the marks of her own self-pleasure. As her eyes fluttered open she locked eyes again with Nik. Gwen could feel herself bucking her hips downward toward the bed, longing for something more satisfying to be inside her than the small vibrating egg. She was imagining plunging herself down on Nik’s cock. The thought of riding him like that made her quicken the strokes she had been taking against her swollen clit. Opening her eyes once more and briefly becoming aware of her surroundings, she turned her gaze to Giles. He was watching her intently, stilling sitting on the bottom edge of the bed, sitting at an angle so he could best take in her performance. She was acutely aware of his presence at all times, even though she usually made more contact and had more interaction with Nik. The thought of him watching her. Watching them. Just being present. It always turned her on in a way few people understood except them. Giles was aroused by what he was taking in. Gwen could clearly see that and made sure to hold her gaze there long enough for him to see that she had noticed before closing her eyes as she could feel herself nearly at the brink.

Nik’s stiff cock was telling him exactly what it needed and it couldn’t wait. He reached down and rubbed his trousers for a few seconds, trying find any slight comfort or relief with the adjustment. He could see Gwen’s body start to tremble as her orgasm approached. Her long legs were spread as far apart as they could be while on her knees. The way she was forcing her hips toward the bed with each thrust, he knew her body was searching for something to be fucked with. He wanted so badly to give her what she he knew she needed. Looking down at the remote in his palm, he pressed the small button again hoping to speed things along. 

The sound that escaped Gwen’s mouth was a loud cry of pleasure, coupled with a long, hitched moan and a series of sharp breaths and whimpers. Her body was almost doubled over with the waves of pleasure induced from Nik’s unexpected jolt. It was exactly what she needed. He always knew. As the waves began to fade and her body continued to slowly twitch with aftershocks, she allowed herself to lay down on the bed for a moment to recover. She blindly turned off and moved the still vibrating egg, which she had accidentally expelled with the strong contractions of her orgasm. She had just came to a rest on her back when she locked eyes with Giles and exchanged a smug, flirty smirk. The clinking sound of Nik fiddling with his belt and trouser button swayed her attention to him. He had already removed his shirt and she was admiring the view. God, he was sexy and she knew he would be on top of her as soon as he was able to free himself from his bottom half. 

“Do I at least get a moment to recover?” She lazily drew. “After all, I worked extremely hard for this interval!”  
She pouted to both of them, rolling over on her side and propping herself up to observe him. 

“You, Ms. Christie, get exactly the amount of time it takes me to get out of this... fucking chastity belt I’ve apparently put myself into!” He spouted, while still trying to free himself. 

“Do you need help? You can ask for it, you know! We all know you find fashion a challenge... clearly in more ways than one!” She teased, amused at having the opportunity to roast him, even at the most inappropriate times. 

“Fuck off! Both of you...” Nik shot back, jokingly. “But, you... “ He said, glaring seductively at Gwen. “Your interval is almost over, and I EXPECT you to be stage ready!”

Gwen was ready... she was ALWAYS ready for Nik and Giles. She couldn’t wait for the hours ahead, being endlessly fucked and pleasured in every possible way.


End file.
